Harry Potter Drabbles
by SlashPrincess15
Summary: Just some Drabbles / One-Shots I didn't want to post on my main account because of content. Maily Drarry but other pairings may be including. Warnings inside.
1. Dark Marks

**Ok, I was at this massive Fair/Show that goes around Australia (EKKA for all you Australians) And I got the Harry Potter show bag (as every Harry Potter nerd does) and in it there was a book and some pencils & quill pen… so after staring at it for a few minutes I decided to write Harry Potter fanfcion in it. Here are the results. Most of these fics will be Drarry but there will be the odd other pairing / gen ones. **

**Disclaimer: When I do eventually write my own series I will write fanfiction for it… but I haven't written my own series yet; so I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Of course some of the fics I wrote I wouldn't post on my main account (you guys have no idea how freeing it is knowing that my real-world friends won't ever read the things you write, you write everything that comes into mind, not just the 'acceptable' stuff! So I'm posting them on here so the community still gets the fics even if my friends don't. '**

**Warnings: Slash, mpreg, dark-lords, all chapters will have their own set of warnings. **

**This fic idea came while I was drawing a temporary tattoo on myself. Hope you enjoy!~**

**Dark Marks**

Draco gasped, as the Gryffindor above him kissed his way down Draco's neck. His back pressed against the silk sheets of the bed.

He and Harry had decided the Room of Requirement was the best room to use if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, and as much as they both knew they weren't true, they hated the rumors around them, they didn't want to think what new things people would say if they found out the two of them were together. Draco had decorated the room, stating that if he had to sneak around to sleep with someone (even if he did love that someone) like some common whore he was going to do so in style.

Harry kissed his way back up Draco's neck, before kissing Draco hard on the lips his hands moving to push the cloak from the other's shoulders. Once the cloak was removed Draco shivered, he wasn't cold, nor was that much of his skin showing, he did have his gray Slytherin shirt on, and the room was at a constant perfect temperature. Even without having a reason he still felt both cold and reveled, all because a mark on his arm became visible.

Voldemort had been defeated (but, as it appeared no-one in the school at learnt anything during the year of Voldemort's rule, some ministry official, who would later go missing and never be heard from again, decided that everyone should just repeat the year, there was no rejoicing). So the mark had no effect other than that of a normal tattoo (well, a normal tattoo that could get you a one-way ticked to Azkaban for having it), but Draco couldn't help but feel shame because of it, especially when he was with Harry.

Harry seemed to sense Draco's worry, because after he finished snogging Draco's breath away from him, he moved to kiss down his arm, right down to the Dark Mark, before kissing that lightly too.

"Don't," Draco protested, it wasn't like the mark could do anything to Harry anymore, but that didn't stop Draco from feeling bad when Harry paid any amount of attention to it at all.

"Why?" Harry asked and Draco couldn't help but stare up at him dumbly. Harry smiled before moving to kiss Draco on the lips before continuing, "It's now as much a part of you as the scar was a part of me."

"Was," Draco replied, "Was a part of you, you're cleansed of it now. Anyway you didn't have a choice you were only a baby, while I… I was…"

"Scared," Harry supplied, moving to sit up knowing Draco would want to move anyway, "you were scared, you didn't know what you wanted to do and everyone around you were demanding you went through with it."

"I could have said 'no'…"

"And then what would have happened?" Harry asked, "Everyone you were friends with would have hated you, you're parents would of most likely kicked you out, and you would of lost all the comforts you come to expect," he hand brushed against the silk sheets as if to prove his point, "what would you have done?"

"I could have come to you," Draco replied sitting up to lean against Harry's shoulder.

Harry laughed before replying, "Do you really think before this," he gestured between the two of them, "we would have even considered asking each other for help."

Draco stayed silent before quietly replying with a, "no."

"Exactly," Harry replied, "You did what you thought was best for you, safest for you, until you were willing to risk that safety to help me."

"I wasn't that safe when I was on his side anyway," Draco replied before lying back down on the bed.

Harry smiled before leaning back over Draco again; "we'll leave that past in the past and concentrate on the present and future from now on." His lips started to kiss their way up and down Draco's neck again, "and at the moment that involves me shagging you."

Later that night Draco decided that maybe Harry was onto something when he said not to dwell on the past, the future did look so much brighter than it; especially if it continued the recent trend of secret meetings with the boy who lived.

**Please review to tell me what you think / ideas you want me to try and write!**

**~SlashPrincess15**


	2. Killing Daddy

**I knew the second I let myself have free-range writing I would end up writing mpreg; my brain just likes it… a lot. **

**The scenario of this had been in my head for a while… I was planning on writing a full fic about it… but this drabble summed it up nicely… so I'm not going to actually write it out… maybe… **

**Warning: Slash, mpreg, Dark-Lords, wishing violence on another. **

**Killing Daddy**

Draco was going to kill Harry, not only had the bastard (as Draco had decided to call him) dumped him at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, he had (at no knowledge of his own) knocked Draco up. Draco was going to kill the boy who lived the next time he saw him.

Draco didn't know which of his parents reactions was worse, Lucius' ignoring of the problem as if it would go away on it's own, or Narcissa's ability to read him like a book, to not only figure it out before he told anyone, and then be able to tell who the father was after only 3 question; at least she didn't get angry, just sighed before starting to plan how to hide that fact from everyone else.

Draco decided that he was going to kill Harry Potter when Voldemort found out, he had looked at Draco as if he knew; a look that made Draco scared, for both himself and the child.

Draco finalized his need to kill Harry Potter when he gave birth, it was painful, uncomfortable and he couldn't help but feel somewhat dirty from it. Thankfully Snape was there, Snape the other person but Narcissa that figured out who the father was. Even after the pain had stopped, even after holding the child in his arms Draco was still going to kill Harry Potter.

When Draco finally saw Harry again he wasn't happy, he was ready to kill the Gryffindor for everything he went through the past year because of Harry. His anger started to fade when, after finally getting some time alone together, the first thing Harry did was kiss Draco saying how worried he was for the other. It was then against his better judgment that Draco let the secret slip. Instead of the anger he was expecting Harry's smile grew at the news hugging Draco tightly before asking to see their child. Upon seeing Harry with their child in his arms Draco decided that maybe killing him hadn't of been such a good idea to start with.

**I think this went a bit fast… and that is why I might end up posting a full fic of this… maybe…**

**Please review and tell me what you think / any ideas you want to see if I can write. **

**~SlashPrincess15**


	3. Secret Child

**I saw a head-cannon somewhere about Scorpius being Harry' kid with Draco, and the idea stuck! However all the fics I read of it normally have a happyish ending and I wanted to write a sad/bitter-sweet one… actually a lot of my fics at the moment seem to fall into bitter-sweet at one point or another… I don't know why…**

**Warnings: mpreg, slash, downer ending **

**I'd like to point out that I don't hate Ginny; my comments in here are not my actual opinion… ok? Just making that clear.**

**Secret Child**

Draco can see Harry and his friends at the train-station, their children with them. Part of him wants to be bitter, biter that the Weasley bitch won, that she was the one with Harry, the one that got to stay with him, marry him, while Draco got pushed to the side. Marrying a girl he hardly knew and letter her help him raise a child that she didn't want in her life; but he couldn't blame her, she wasn't even the child's mother.

He couldn't blame Harry nor that Weasley bitch (however, no matter how little he could blame her it didn't stop him from calling her that), they didn't know, he had made sure of that. After one of their many one-night stands, when Draco found out he was pregnant he swore he wouldn't tell Harry, swore not to ruin the good thing Harry had with something he knew he could deal with himself. He loved harry too much to ruin what appeared to be the perfect life.

Draco hid the pregnancy from everyone, married the girl his mother had been suggesting him to and pretended the two of them were happy. There were only two people that knew that Scorpius wasn't Astoria's, Astoria and Narcissa, Draco made sure of that.

Draco and Astoria played happy family with Scorpius, and to the rest of the wizarding world they fit perfectly into what they had expected of the Malfoy, so in Draco's eyes, everyone was happy… well except his wife, but she wouldn't tell. The information could do just as much damage to her as it could to Draco, possibly more, so she played alone with the charade.

Draco watched Harry at the platform, knowing just how easily he could shatter that perfect image, all he had to do was walk over and tell Harry about his son, but he didn't; he kept it a secret because he knew the damage it could do, and he didn't want to break up that family, no matter how much it hurt not to.

So Draco left the train-station, the secret still weighing on his heart; but he wouldn't tell anyone, couldn't tell anyone without risking ruining his loved ones happy ending.

The secret stayed a secret for months after, until he received a letter from Scorpius, reading it he realized his son had fallen for one of the Potter boys. It was then he realized just how stupid he was for trying to keep a secret that big a secret. If his life had taught him anything it was that the bigger a secret the more likely it would cause problems later in life (Oh, and also that joining Dark Lords sides is bad and boys-who-live are surprising good in bed, but mainly the big secret is bad thing).

**Please review to tell me what you think / any ideas you think I should write. **

**~SlashPrincess15**


	4. Brother's Love

**Just another fic idea I got after reading my Welcome to Slytherin house. One of the things is said was that Slytherins look out for each other… and… well… you'll see that a bit in this fic… **

**This is mostly inspired by the brilliant ****Crazy4Moony who writes the Sirius and Regulus brotherly relationship brilliantly… if you like yaoi and don't mind weird pairings I suggest you read her fics! … you can also partly blame Supernatural for this… I mean, that brotherly relationship… yeah… **

**Warnings: Uh… nothing really that bad here… It's more here because of the fact I'm slightly ashamed I wrote something set in their time-frame with these relationships… so it's hasn't got much to warn about…**

"What do you want Snevillus?" Sirius sneered when Snape approached him in the corridors, James laughing behind him and Remus shaking his head.

"Trust me Black, I don't want to be in you presence any more then you want to be in mine," Snape drawled back, "However, your brother is currently lying in bed, sick, but refuses to go to the hospital wing no matter what any of us say, and as much as we hate to say we were hoping you could convince him for us."

Of course when Sirius had heard the words 'brother' and 'sick' he was already walking down the corridor nearly dragging the Slytherin behind him (he did need someone with the password). Regulus was only a first-year, and as, ashamed as Sirius was that he had ended up in Slytherin he was still Sirius' younger brother and Sirius did still care for him.

Stopping outside the doors to the Slytherin dorms Sirius looked at Snape expectantly, "Well, are you going to open it or not?" he snapped.

Snape glared in response before replying, "Block your ears."

"No."

"I'm not saying the password until you block your ears."

"And I'm not going to," Sirius replied, "I wouldn't want to be in your dorms anyway if it wasn't for my brother being in there and sick."

Snape rolled his eyes but begrudgingly muttered the password, opening the door.

Sirius followed him in and wasn't all that surprised when all of Slytherin house stared at him. "Trust me, I don't want to be here anymore than any of you want me to be, just let me see my brother, then I will leave you and you can scrub this place clean of my presence; I know I'll be spending hours washing Slytherin off me!"

Everyone seemed content with that response, returning to their own conversations. Snape led Sirius through the common room and into the 1st year dorms, where a group of Slytherins was already gathered around a bed, which Sirius guessed his brother was on.

Everyone surrounding the bed looked up as Sirius walked over to the bed where the sickly form of his brother lay.

"Hey Reg," he said and Regulus opened his eyes to look at him. 

"Sirius, what are you doing here? You're not allowed here…" he muttered and Sirius smiled weakly.

"Apparently convincing you to go to the Hospital Wing outweighs the need to keep the dorms clean of other houses corruption," Sirius replied and his brother groaned.

"I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing, just let me sleep, I'll be fine in the morning."

"No Reg," Sirius replied, "You need to go to the Hospital Wing."

Regulus groaned before sighing, "Whatever," he muttered, "If you really think so." He opened his eyes to look up at his brother, "Just promise me that you won't come into my Common Room again."

Sirius smirked before replying, "I wasn't planning on returning here every again anyway."

**Please review to tell me what you think / any ideas you have for me to write. **

**~SlashPrincess15**


End file.
